


Valentine's

by detritvss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: It was midnight, Valentine's Day. You made your way to down to Professor Snape's room to bring him a surprise gift. The night went exactly as you had hoped...
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 167





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a way on Valentines and spent the evening writing this.

You knocked on the door to Professor Snape’s room. It was Valentine’s Day and, although he was never one for such things, you wanted to do something for him. You wanted him to feel special, to feel loved.  
He opened the door, it was late and he looked a bit disheveled, perhaps he had been sleeping.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Professor” You leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
“It’s past midnight (y/n). Did you really think sneaking down here was a good idea?” He looked angry, but no more angry than usual.  
“Actually yeah I did.” You handed him a box wrapped in red paper with a silver bow.  
He looked down at it and sighed.  
“Come in. Quickly.”  
You stepped into the room. It wasn’t the first time you had been there, you two had been seeing each other for a short time. Once you had turned 18 a few months ago you had slowly started to find ways to get closer to him. He was so slow to trust you. Slow to show any feelings at all.  
He shut the door behind you.  
“You obviously have no regard for school policy or your own education, Miss (y/l/n).”  
“Obviously this is more important than school policy, Professor Snape.” You tried to mimic his tone, dry and harsh, although you couldn’t help but smile slightly.  
“Do you think mocking me will get you out of trouble?” He moved closer, towering over you.  
You giggled. His harshness was just an act with you at this point. You both knew it, although he tried to hide it.  
“Well??” You point to the gift in his hand. “Are you going to open it?”  
He honestly looked extremely awkward. You wondered when the last time he even received a gift was.  
“If you don’t want to do it in front of me, I get it. I sometimes don’t like-“ before you could finish he had ripped open the wrapping and let it fall to the floor and hesitantly opened the box. His face flushed slightly pink as his voice wavered “thank you (y/n).” He lifted the set of expertly made vials. “You didn’t have to do this.”  
You wanted to though. You had to. You had been looking so long for a perfect gift for him. When you saw them you instantly knew, and the look on his face told you they were the right choice.  
He placed them gently down on his desk and made his way over to you. Your arms wrapped around the back of his neck as his went around your waist. He pulled you close, pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
“You like them then?”  
“Yes, love. They are perfect.” His voice was soft and loving. You squeezed him closer, and then pulled away. Looking up at him you saw a tear trailing down his face. He looked so vulnerable. You quickly pressed your lips against his, feeling the tears against your skin. “I’m so sorry. I just thought I’d do something nice for you. You mean so much to me, I never wanted to upset you.” You rambled out awkwardly.  
He pulled you back, pressing his lips to yours. He quickly deepened the kiss. Lips parting slightly, his tongue running against yours. His hands moved down to the bottom of your shirt and slowly moved underneath it, touching your back. His hands on your bare skin drove you wild. You lived for this. His body pressed against yours, his tongue in your mouth, his skin on your skin. It had been rare that he showed you passion like this. You knew he wanted to, but so many things held him back.  
You didn’t realize you were moving until the back of your legs hit his bed, but as soon as they did you fell backwards, pulling him on top of you. Once on the bed he began kissing your jaw and your neck. “You are so beautiful” he whispered in your ear. You felt a deep warmth wash over you. Every inch of your body tingled. Hearing words like that always made you feel this way. In moments like this, as rare as they were, Snape loved to shower you with compliments. His lips returned to your neck and slowly down to your collarbone. He nipped at your skin and you bucked your hips slightly. You wanted him. You needed him to do more than just kiss you. It wasn’t your first time in this position with him, although it had only happened a few times over the last few months.  
“Eager are we?” Now it was his time to tease you. His hands down gripped onto your hips pushing them down. You nodded. He reached down and took your shirt off. He stared at you in your black lace bra for a moment, admiring you and the curve of your body. His lip then quickly made their way to your breasts. He places soft kisses on them as he slowly slid a hand up your thigh. Once he was under your skirt he moved to your core. Fingers danced over the lace of your panties. He moved his lips up to yours, his dark eyes looking in to yours.  
“You really want me don’t you?” He could feel how wet you were through your panties.  
“Please Severus.” Was all you could muster.  
He found your clit through your panties and lightly started rubbing, small circles. You closed your eyes and moaned as he caught you up in a deep kiss, quieting you. After a few moments he moved his hand away and started trailing kisses down your body. When he reached the band of your skirt he pulled it off, leaving you in just your underwear. He continued to kiss you, now on your hip bones, nibbling slightly between kisses. You couldn’t control the bucking of your hips, he was so close to giving you the release you needed. Just a few more inches. But you knew Snape loved to tease you like this, he loved to drag it out. He may have been slow to show emotion, but once your bodies were pressed against each other he took complete control and you adored it. His mouth slowly grazed over your panties as he moved to your inner thighs. Kissing and sucking at them. His fingers crept up to your core, his palm rubbed you as he continued his assault on your thighs. After what felt like an eternity he moved his mouth to your clit. Feeling his warm breath over you drove you insane. You needed his mouth on you. You needed him to make your orgasm.  
He moved his lips over your clit and kissed gently. Your hips bucked again, trying to increase the pressure. He giggled. You loved it when he giggled, even if it was at your suffering. He loved seeing you desperate for him. He licked you then. A long wet lick. Your panties were completely soaked at this point, so you moved your hands to take them off.  
He pushed them away. He grabbed them and slowly dragged them down your thighs, admiring the slickness of you, the wetness that he had caused. Before your underwear hit the ground his mouth was back on you. His tongue moved over your clit, slowly at first. You tangled your fingers in his black hair, pulling his head against you. As his tongue began to move faster, you strengthened your grip on his hair. You could feel the vibrations of his chuckles as your toes began to curl. Arching your head back your orgasm hit hard. Your whole body trembled as he continued, not letting up. “Severus” was all you could say. Over and over. When you finally started to come down from your high and let go of his head, he pulled away. His face slick with you. “You really are delicious, (y/n).”  
You blushed “Come here, Severus”  
He climbed back up, and lay down beside you.  
“Oh we aren’t done here, darling.” You smirked at him.  
You unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. You quickly moved to kiss his bare skin as you unbuckled his pants and slid them off, letting them fall to the ground. His cock was big and hard, head slick with precum. You firmly grasped him,  
“What would you like my love?”  
You quickly found Snape on top of you. Pressing his member against your folds. He leaned in and kissed you.  
“I love you.” He whispered, barely moving his lips from yours.  
You smiled and bucked your hips against his, sliding his cock up to hit your clit. “I love you, Severus.”  
He reached down and found your opening, then slowly began to push himself into you. Your body arched into his. The pleasure of having Snape inside you was immeasurable. Once you hit his hips he began slow movements, pulling out and pushing back in. You gripped at his back as his cock stretched you open.  
“You feel so good, my love” His voice cooed in your ear.  
His speed began to pick up. He was soon pounding into you, causing you to dig your nails into his back. His cock hitting all the right places as you felt yourself coming close again. As your second orgasm hit he stifled your scream with his lips. Kissing you deeply. As you orgasmed and trembled in his arms, you felt hit coming close, his thrusts became sloppy and his breathing more erratic.  
“Cum for me, Severus. Please, cum for me.” You begged.  
He complied. You payed close attention to him, you always did when he filled you up. His moans, his face, the way he gripped you tighter. He then collapsed on top of you, eventually rolling over on to his side. He wrapped his arms right around you, pushing his forehead against yours, your bodies wrapped around each other.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, (y/n).” He kissed you sweetly. You quickly fell asleep, the beating of his heart filling you with a calmness that only came when you two were like this.


End file.
